User blog:13-MINIONLUV-13/RANDOM BLOG
Jacqui'': '''Uhmm... *coughcoughcough*...Hi, I'm Jacqui Frost..daughter of Jack Frost..*laughs nervously*..I'm not usually this shy but yeah..Let the blog writing begin! '' '''Cherry: ''Wait, you forgot me! Hi darlings, I'm Princess Cherry, daughter of Princess..well..Queen Peach and the monsterous Bowser!'' Bowser Jr: ''Who are you talking to?'' Cherry: ''Nobody..*looks down* Wait..GET OUTTA HERE!! *pushes out room* Okay so..this is just a random blog created by 13-MINIONLUV-13, as known as the 16 year old girl that created us. Here she comes!'' MINIONLUV: ''*glomps all OCs* My babies!! *OCs leave room* '' ((That was just something random LOL. Made a few toons..)) I've created a cartoon called "Gabriella's Boring Life". It's based on a 12 year old girl that attends a secondary school only for girls. Gabriella is a ginger 12 year old with grey eyes and with nothing to do in life. She is quiet most of the time and has a fear of spiders. Students describe her as a "dull character" and every girl makes fun of her hair color and face. She has a normal 12 year old voice and is a real tomboy. I've also created a cartoon called "Chelsea". It's based on a new student which is 14 years of age arriving at a new school. There is a Queen Bee called Brittany which hates Chelsea's guts. Brittany has a midget student called Cleo (I COULDN'T THINK OF A NAME) which is also rude, but more quiet and scrict. Chelsea is an unpopular girl with only 2 friends. Breanna and Penny. They used to be popular until they started hanging out with unpopular people. And another!!! It's called "Schzoid". It's about a 12 year old girl called Amber which has a disorder named "Schzoid Personality Disorder". She is mentally disordered and is sent to a school for mental kids. Amber is ill-tempered, impatient and silent. She has an army of living creepy dolls infront her bedroom door to attack intruders. She's named them all. Mary, Florence, Francine, Dorothy, Beatrice, Mabel, Maude and Esther. The cartoon appears in black and white. It's based in the old times like in the 1960s. ((She only cares about her parents and her living dolls)). ((I know you want care but yeah..here's more info about the characters)) GABRIELLA Age: 12 Hair: Ginger Eyes: Grey Details: Freckles Quote: "Like I care". CHELSEA Age: 14 Hair: Electric Blue Eyes: Hazel Details: NONE Quote: "C'mon! I'm new! Go easy on me!" BRITTANY Age: 15 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Details: Queen Bee sashes and crown Quote: "Look at all those peasents down below, bowing to my portrait~" CLEO Age: 15 Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel Details: Glasses Quote: "Yes, Brittany. Anything for you". BREANNA Age: 14 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green Details: NONE Quote: "You got the good things yet?" PENNY Age: 14 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Details: Beauty Spot Quote: "That is some good curry!" AMBER Age: 12 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Grey Details: Birth Mark on leg ((large)) Quote: ''"Mary, Florence, Beatrice, Mabel, Maude, Dorothy, Francine, Esther? I need you to gaurd the door. I'm going outside!" '' Category:Blog posts